


As You Wish

by brendonkeith



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonkeith/pseuds/brendonkeith
Summary: Hakyeon is different than most. He’s tall, his tan skin is perfectly golden, his dark hair always lays correctly. He’s drop dead gorgeous, but this isn’t what makes him different. He’s a crossroad demon. He can get you almost anything you want, for the low price of your soul.Taekwoon is a young artist who will do anything to bring back his best friend. That desperation might bring him to a world that he never knew existed. When the two meet, it could be what they both need, or hell for the both of them.





	1. Need

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a content warning before any chapters with intense violence or smut.

Taekwoon looks up, eyes meeting the man’s in front of him. The man smirks at him slightly, before taking a step closer.  
“Do you want to make the deal?” He says in a low, sultry voice.  
“Bring him back,” Taekwoon says through gritted teeth.  
“As you wish,” the man says.

***

Monotonous. That’s what Taekwoon’s life has become. Pure monotony. He gets up, he goes to work, he comes home, he goes to bed. Eating, talking, even working is all just a giant blur. Grief plagues him, consumes him. Wonsik was his best friend, but he was walking down the street one night and was attacked. He died on the side of the street—alone, something Taekwoon will never forgive himself for it. Wonsik invited Taekwoon to go with him that night, but Taekwoon didn’t want to go out. He often wonders if that’s what changed the events of that night.  
The funeral was two weeks ago. It had been two weeks since Taekwoon had seen his best friend’s face. It had been two weeks since his life was something other than monotonous. Taekwoon is done with the monotony. He’s done being sad. He’s _angry_. He’s angry that someone killed his best friend. He’s angry that the fucker got away with it. He _needs_ to do something.

He knows just what to do.

Taekwoon pulls out his phone, quickly dialing the store he works at and quitting. They were on the verge of firing him anyway, his quality of service has drastically decreased over the past two weeks, but they didn’t want to be the asshole who fired the guy who just lost someone close to him. They don’t require him to give a two-week notice, they just simply say they’ll mail him his last check. Taekwoon sheds his work clothes and quickly throws on his own clothes, a white button down and black jeans, before running out of his apartment.

***

Taekwoon opens the shop door, causing the bell above it to jingle.  
“Taekwoon, what are you doing here?” The man at the counter asks.  
“Jaehwan, I need some help. I need to find a book.”  
“Well, you came to a bookstore, so—”  
“No, it’s uh- it’s a specialty book. Um, god, this is so stupid,” Taekwoon hides his face in his hands for a moment.  
“Dark magic, where is it?”  
“Woon, what are you doing?” Taekwoon shakes his head slightly.  
“Just show me where the book is.” Jaehwan sighs slightly, but leads Taekwoon to the back of the store.  


“The owner has a bit of a special love for dark magic and the supernatural. I guess you came to the right place.” Jaehwan starts looking through the shelves in the back room, most of them are dusty and overfilled with books of all kinds. Ones on ghosts, spirits, demons, vampires, werewolves. Some in languages Taekwoon doesn’t recognize.  
Jaehwan pulls a large, dusty, ornate book of the shelf and dusts it off slightly before handing it over to Taekwoon.  
“I assume this is what you want?”  
“An Introduction to Dark Magic, yeah, this’ll work.”  
“How much?”  
“$75.”  
“I’ll take it.”


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon may soon realize he's taken on too much for him to handle.

Taekwoon feels stupid to say the least. _Necromancy?_ He’s heard stories of magic and the supernatural his entire life, mainly due to how much time he’s spent in that bookshop. Jaehwan’s father owns it and their parents had been quite close when Taekwoon was growing up. Every once in a while, Jaehwan’s dad would do some sort of magic trick and to this day Taekwoon doesn’t know how much of it was fake and how much of it was real.  


The spells are not quite what Taekwoon was expecting. Ranging from things that bring the dead back momentarily and only take minutes to do, to things that take hours or weeks but bring them back longer or even for what would have been the rest of their life. Taekwoon wants Wonsik back, but he’s never performed any spells or rituals before.  


He decides to do something to only communicate with Wonsik briefly, a ritual called “Whisper of the Dead”. It takes only a few minutes and a hair from Wonsik to do, something easily accessible to Taekwoon since he regularly came over and had his own hair brush here. He takes he hair and burns it in a candle, while whispering the incantation, waiting to hear even the briefest glimpse of Wonsik’s voice.  


“Sik?” He murmurs quietly. “Please, Sik, I need to see you again…” The candlelight flickers and Taekwoon feels a chill go through him. He can hear a faint howling that grows louder and louder, until it fills his ears. All he can hear is his heartbeat and the howling.  
“SIK, PLEASE!” Taekwoon yells, covering his ears, unable to even hear himself screaming for it to stop. Minutes, maybe hours later, the howling stops and Taekwoon finds himself curled up on the floor crying. The candlelight’s burned out; he kicks the candle away from him, curling up tighter and falling asleep.

***

“You’re an idiot, Taekwoon.” Taekwoon opens his heavy eyes to the familiar voice. Jaehwan is standing in front of him, Sanghyuk is a few feet behind him.  
“You don’t know what it’s like, Jae. You can’t say anything about it.” Taekwoon stands up and takes a deep breath.  
“No, I don’t know what it’s like. I _do_ know you’re messing with stuff that you shouldn’t be. I saw my dad do this shit my whole life, Taekwoon. It never ended well.” Taekwoon can feel his cheeks grow warm from embarrassment.  
“We know you miss him, but you can’t blame yourself. We all have to move on sometime.” Taekwoon nods slightly, unsure if he can say anything without turning into a sobbing mess.  


“Let’s go out, Taek. You need a day away from all the reminders,” Sanghyuk chirps, eliciting another nod from Taekwoon. Jaehwan picks up the book from off the floor from last night’s ritual.  
“No,” Taekwoon says firmly. “I want to keep it.” Jaehwan gives Taekwoon a look, Taekwoon stares back at him.  
“I won’t do anything stupid, just leave it here.”  
“Anything _else_ stupid,” Jaehwan mumbles, setting the book back down. Sanghyuk rolls his eyes before opening the door and leading the other two outside.

***

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk take Taekwoon to one of their favorite restaurants, they all order their food and wait patiently for it to arrive.  
“Taekwoon, are you here with us?” Sanghyuk says tentatively, snapping Taekwoon out of his thoughts.  
“Uh, yeah. Just tired is all.”  
“What did you do last night?” Jaehwan asks, a serious look on his face.  
“I don’t want to talk about it, but I’m fine. It didn’t work anyway.” Sanghyuk looks over at Jaehwan microscopically shaking his head. The two may as well be telepathically connected, meanwhile Taekwoon feels like he doesn’t speak the same language as them anymore.  


Their food arrives and Sanghyuk and Jaehwan try their best to fill the silence, but Taekwoon doesn’t respond very much. His mind is too blurry and their bubbliness is something he just isn’t in the mood for. He doesn’t want to constantly grieve, but he needs to fix what he’s done before he can concern himself with much else.  
“Taekwoon, why don’t we go to that record store you love? I’m sure you haven’t been there for a while.” Taekwoon nods slightly, he does miss the record store a little. He has a collection of old records, ranging from classical to hard rock and alternative music. He can find something he likes in pretty much anything.  


Sanghyuk pays for the meal, ignoring any objection from the other two. The three of them leave and walk down the street to the record store. Something in Taekwoon’s mind quiets down when they enter the old shop. Its dusty racks fill the room, most of the things he’s interested in are barely ever touched, as people typically opt for CDs nowadays. He starts perusing the racks, pulling out a few things that catch his eye. Sanghyuk and Jaehwan stay a bit away from him, whispering to each other quietly and watching the boy finally look happy for the first time in weeks.  


After about an hour of Taekwoon looking around the shop he goes up to the counter and pays for the records he’s picked out. He rejoins Sanghyuk and Jaehwan, who are both smiling at him.  
“You look like you had fun, Woon,” Jaehwan says happily. Taekwoon nods slightly.  
“Yeah, it was nice to come here. I haven’t been here in a long time.” Sanghyuk puts his hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder and smiles at the older boy, before grabbing Jaehwan’s hand and leading them outside and back home.

***

Taekwoon says goodbye to the other two when they make it home, thanking them for dinner and the distraction. He sets the records on his rack before sitting down in his still-empty apartment. Everything is only a distraction; the silence makes his thoughts come back in rampaging waves. He puts on Wonsik’s favorite album, one he bought on vinyl as a gift to the both of them, before sitting down to read the book.  


He knows it’s probably a stupid idea to keep the book, let alone read it. Yet, for some reason he can’t shake the feeling that the book holds what he needs in it. He starts lazily flipping through the book, looking for anything interesting. Curses, hexes, necromancy, immortality rituals, lore on mythical creatures. Taekwoon decides to look through the mythical creatures, laughing slightly at the mention of faeries and pixies, but deciding to keep reading nonetheless. He falls asleep to the sound of the record before finishing the page on pixies.


	3. Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short, filler chapter. The next few updates will be lengthier and have more substance.

Taekwoon wakes up the next morning in a place he doesn’t recognize. He stands up quickly, assessing his surroundings.  
“Hello?” he croaks out. Leaves crinkle under his feet as he walks forward, struggling to see in the darkness. He’s in the woods somewhere. After walking forward for a few minutes, he sees a light shine through the trees.  


He comes to a crossroads with a rusted sign of streets he’s never seen before.  
“You seem lost,” a smooth voice from behind him says. Taekwoon whips around and is met with the tall figure of a man.  
“Do you want some help?”  
“W-who are you?” Taekwoon mumbles. The man laughs lightly.  
“That’s not important Taekwoon. You seem lost, do you need help?” Taekwoon’s blood runs cold at the mention of his name.  


“Taekwoon?” A familiar voice says from behind him. He turns around, tears instantly filling his eyes.  
“W-Wonsik?” Taekwoon runs to him, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
“Taekwoon, it’ll all be okay,” the two separate. “All you have to do is trust him.” Taekwoon takes a step back from Wonsik.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Just trust him,” Wonsik smiles sweetly.

***

“Taekwoon? Taekwoon wake up.” Taekwoon sits up quickly.  
“Whoa calm down, it’s just me.”  
“Hongbin, what are you doing here?”  
“I brought you some food. Hyuk made it sound like you probably wouldn’t eat unless it was made for you.”  
“Oh, thanks,” Taekwoon replies sheepishly.  
“You looked like you were dreaming before I woke you up. Everything okay?”  


“D-do you believe in all that stuff Jaehwan’s dad did?”  
“What like magic? I mean, Jaehwan always says his dad was crazy and never got anything to work.”  
“Do you think that’s true?” Hongbin sets the containers of food down on the coffee table.  
“What are you going to do?”  
“Nothing, I—”  
“Taekwoon,” Hongbin says firmly.  


“I tried a spell and it didn’t work. I just… really wanted it to, I guess.”  
“Taekwoon, it’s not your fault. You do know that right?” Taekwoon’s eyes fill with tears slightly, he nods his head unconvincingly. Hongbin puts his hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him.  
“Here, I brought you an egg toast sandwich,” he hands a Tupperware container to Taekwoon.  
“I’ll go make some coffee for us,” he stands and walks over to Taekwoon’s kitchen, already knowing where everything is. Taekwoon waits for him to come back before eating. He smiles at the tall man dancing around in his kitchen while making them coffee. A moment of clarity among the fog of grief.

***

For some reason, Taekwoon can’t stop thinking about the dream all day. Something about the smooth voice of the man he met and the fact Wonsik wanted him to trust him. He feels like he needs to go to that place, like maybe he’s real. He doesn’t voice these thoughts, knowing all of his friends would try to stop him. He knows their intentions are good, but he just needs to know.  


Once Hongbin leaves, he gets his laptop out and begins researching any crossroads that are nearby. He feels like if he reads the name of the streets he saw, maybe he’ll remember them. He spends a few hours searching, but finally comes across something somewhat familiar: Agmaro and Sinangdaero. Even the street names make Taekwoon uneasy, but he’s drawn to them for some reason, Demon and Faith.  


The address is in no way close. He lives in Seoul and it’s in Daegu, but he has to go. It’s a three-hour train ride with plenty of stops along the way. Taekwoon grabs his backpack and stuff the book he bought in it, along with his wallet and all the money he has in cash, and he leaves to catch the soonest train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may be wondering, the street names are taken from the words 악마 (agma) and 신앙 (shinang). From what I've researched they mean demon and faith respectively.


End file.
